


Dribble

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A 400-word dribble pertaining to the relationship of Harry and Draco.<br/>Also: Get Ron drunk and interview him, it's better than TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dribble

They know you're doing this, eh? And they agreed? Sure, that's Harry's mark all right. Erm, what's first...

Harry farts. It's Draco's fault, of course, because the prat insists on feeding him meals laced with garlic, though we discovered in third year that this is A Big Mistake. Harry nearly killed Ravenclaw before giving up and admitting he was the offender.

Draco pulls faces. He doesn't even know he's doing it, he dropped his hostility once Harry asked him out and now he's an open book. It's a bit disturbing, really. We can always tell when Harry's doing something to him under the table, and I could really live without knowing that sort of thing.

_Mr. Weasley takes a long pull on his beer. He seems puzzled. He smiles._

Sorry, their public probably doesn't want to know about that. I mean, everybody has the basics, yeah? Harry Potter's with Draco Malfoy, Hero loves Son of Villain. I think I read a story like that once. Only one of them was a girl. Never mind, what else did you want to ask?

What makes you think I'd know something like that? They don't exactly report on their activities. No, I'm not one to ask them, either.

Yeah, my sister went out with Harry for a little while. Blimey, you should've seen Malfoy then. Jealous doesn't begin to describe it, but we just thought he was a nasty git, so we didn't think much of it.

_Mr. Weasley laughs softly._

Ooh, and all through sixth year, when Harry was following Malfoy everywhere and trying to catch him out at something… we really thought he was just paranoid about Death Eater activity. I mean, Lucius Malfoy, he was a right bastard.

Took everybody a while to get past Malfoy's name, of course, and some still aren't… Harry's practically another brother to us Weasleys. Fred and George are calling him our sister, of course, since he got knocked up, but… heh. Well, it balances out, with Mister High Prince Draco Julius Fauntleroy Cavendish Malfoy six months along himself.

_Mr. Weasley makes a show of scratching his scalp, and rests his chin on crossed arms, on the table. He sighs gustily._

So, yeah, we don't invite them round much, we can do without the smells and mental images, but they're all right together. Happy, I guess. You did say you were paying the tab, right?


End file.
